


title-less thing i wrote on twitter

by brightblackbird



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon - Manga, First Time, Hiratsuka's Issues, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wrote this on twitter oops... not in the same continuity as the other imahira fic, there r like 1 million different ways they could get together, only some of which happen in stream of consciousness free verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	title-less thing i wrote on twitter

So everything is going just fine and dandy in your life until stupid Imaoka has to go and act like it's okay to for your hands to touch when you're kinda drunk.

And as it turns out Imaoka wouldn't know _okay_ or _normal_ if they sucked his dick, because it's a slippery fuckin' slope

because first your hands are touching a little and then next you're sniffling on his shoulder about how no one pays attention to you or appreciates you like you deserve

and then he says something so friggin' dumb it cracks you up—what the hell was it, again?—and that's how you wake up holding hands.

And his stupid head's resting on your chest and the bottom drops out of your stomach like you just hit the biggest dip on a roller coaster

but then you realize you can remember it mostly and all you did was cuddle a little, and it doesn't seem like such a big deal, honestly, just means he needs a girlfriend as bad as you do.

And hell, girls are allowed to cuddle with each other and shit, why shouldn't guys get to do it too?

And that's how you end up just by accident forgetting why guys don't get drunk and cuddle

because that's how you end up drunk again, your best friend's stupid face really close and you thinking about how cold you've been getting some nights, and how no one ever told you being grown up meant being by yourself and lonely in your apartment at 2 AM

And he's nice and warm, and if he could just stay right there forever being his stupid weird self then being lonely wouldn't be so bad

and his face is so close but you want it to be closer and that's when you make a really big mistake.

Except he's too DUMB to know it was a mistake and he says a bunch of the stupidest, mushiest stuff you've ever heard, but you're drunk enough that it makes your heart start hammering in your chest

And that's exactly why this kind of shit's so dangerous, because when your best friend's lying half on top of you, arms around each other and him nestled in like he can't get close enough

and he says all that shit about being in love with you and you can still feel how warm his mouth was on yours because you made that one mistake—

—well how the fuck's a guy supposed to NOT make the same mistake again but worse because this time he kisses you back until you come in your pants

and then he comes in HIS pants still kissing you, squeezing against you at the waist with his legs wrapped tight around yours.

And when you open your mouth the next morning to tell him he's wrong if he thinks you're anything but straighter than an arrow and dead wrong if he thinks this was anything but a huge drunk mistake

and you think about that last helpless little jerk into your side and the noise he made and his hair brushing against your neck

and you shut your mouth, and you know you had something to say, but whatever it was it can wait till you get sick of holding his hand.


End file.
